this invention relates to a belt guidance arrangement for use in a conveyor system, such as those used in mining operations.
In mining operations, for example, a mining machine is situated at the mine face and such machine may be expected to mine an arcuate surface of the face, rather than a narrow straightahead surface, and feed its output to a first conveyor stretch directly behind it. Of course, as the mining machine traverses its arcuate path, the first conveyor stretch must follow it and, since such first conveyor stretch must feed its output to a following second stretch of conveyor which has to be maintained in a more or less constant orientation relative to the face, a problem arises as to the minimization of side slippage and wear on the belt as the first conveyor stretch is swung to different positions relative to the second stretch and is expected to continue its normal function.
Indeed, problems are encountered in all situations, i.e. refuse spreading by belt conveyor arrangements, where belt conveyors have to assume a "dog-leg" configuration, particularly configurations of continuously variable angle.
Belt conveying has not generally been considered practical for open pit mines which are either irregular or confined in shape or having relatively steep wall angles, even though costs in many cases could be better than conventional truck haulage.
Optimal overland belt conveyor routes often encounter local natural obstacles such as mountains or bodies of water. The solution usually requires expensive excavation and/or foundation works which reduces the desirability of the technology.
It is the object of the present invention to solve the afore-mentioned problems.